


Survival

by Madoneko



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alucard Is Not Helping, Multi, Pre-OT3, Sypha just wants to be warm, Trevor is nervous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoneko/pseuds/Madoneko
Summary: It’s difficult to think of survival, Trevor thought to himself, when she is wearing so little.





	1. Chapter 1

Sypha sighed at the two men, children?, she was traveling with. Sometimes traveling together meant sharing a room, and it was not - despite their protests- the end of the world. 

 

The rain had been coming down hard for hours now. The hard Wallachian dirt had softened to mud beneath their feet, and they had tracked it through the inn’s wooden floors to the bar. Water cascaded from their robes into a puddle at their feet. 

 

“One room?” Trevor scowled. “This inn is in the middle of fucking nowhere, and you only have one room?”

 

The innkeeper tiredly looked across the counter and spared the vampire hunter a withering look. “One room.” He placed the stein he had been polishing back behind the bar. “Because we’re in the ‘middle of fucking nowhere’ and it’s just me and my son now, repairs have been slow.”

 

“You have got to be kidding me” Trevor ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “Three people in a tiny, creaky, held together with only a prayer, room-”

 

“You can just sleep outside then.” Alucard quipped at him. 

 

“Fuck you. You don’t even need to stay warm you cold-blooded fuc-”

 

“Enough, both of you!” Sypha pushed them both aside and fished a couple coins out of her pocket. She placed them on the table and made eye contact with the innkeeper. “Sorry for the trouble, they’re wet and grumpy. We will only be staying until the rain subsides.” 

 

The older man nodded and slipped the coins into the pocket of his apron. “Graham, could you show these three to their room?” He called behind himself, into the kitchen. 

 

A young blond man stepped out of the kitchen, placing a towel down on the edge of the basin beside him. “Yes, father.” He took in the image of the three of them standing there half-drowned, and raised his eyebrows. “Uh...follow me.”

 

He walked past them and moved further into the inn. Instead of following him, Trevor huffed and stubbornly took a seat at the bar, declaring, “Beer will keep me warmer than any bed!” 

 

Sypha ignored him and followed the young man back to the room. The room was out of sight of the bar, so she didn’t see the shit-eating grin on Alucard’s face when Trevor yelled. “What do you mean you’re out of beer?!”

 

Eventually the three of them stood, dripping and muddy, in the center of their admittedly cramped room. Trevor might have had a point, the floorboards creaked under the weight of the three of them and they had maybe 3 square feet of floor space between them.

 

Sypha frowned. “It is a litte…” 

 

“Cramped.” Alucard finished for her. “Wet? Dark. Miserable. In shambles-”

 

“Yes, yes, I get it. But it’s all we have, and we cannot spend a night in this weather outside.” Sypha sighed. “We were lucky to find this place.”

 

“Unlucky.” Trevor scowled at a large spider web that took up more space on the wall than the depressing painting of a winter forest. 

 

“Shut up.” Sypha quickly shot back. “If you want to suffer, be my guest. But I’m sick of being wet and cold.” She began to take off her outer robe.

 

Trevor’s eyes widened. “What are you-”

 

“I’m wet, and I’m cold.” She repeated. “And I’m taking off my clothes.”

 

“Y-you… can’t!” Trevor sputtered. “We’re… men!” 

 

Sypha took off her robe, put it on the chair beside her, and gave him a look of disbelief. “I did not expect you to be so skittish about this.”

 

“He’s just nervous because he’s never seen a woman naked before.” Alucard offered dryly, taking off his coat. 

 

“Fuck you,” Trevor offered back. “That’s not it, I mean, I just want to preserve your, uh…”

 

“Honour?” Sypha suggested, unwrapping her inner robe. “I grew up in nomadic family. It is not uncommon for friends to have seen each other undressed.”

 

Trevor shoved the palms of his hands into his eyes. “It’s not that.” He inhaled briskly. “We’re not, we’re not just friends though…” He trailed off pathetically. 

 

Alucard chuckled, already shirtless. “Be gentle with him Sypha, it’s his first time.”

 

“Stop it.” She chided, putting her robe on the chair. She was just in her underwear now, a simple band of cloth around her chest and plain white bottoms. “Trevor, we need to get out of these wet clothes. Think of it as simply survival.” 

  
_ It’s difficult to think of survival _ , Trevor thought to himself,  _ when she is wearing so little _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am channeling Trevor in that I am nervous to write more but I want it


	2. Chapter 2

_Survival_ , Trevor repeated to himself, as his eyes traced the soft curves from her neck to her navel. _Survival._

 

He caught a glimpse of pale flesh out of the corner of his eye and realized Alucard was also... now...in his underwear. Trevor's brain felt sluggish as he watched the Dhampir’s toned arms flex as he carefully folded his clothes over a small dresser.

 

Trevor swallowed. Gods, what were they doing to him?

 

Even in his haze, however, he did not miss Alucard’s meaningful glances down Syphas undressed form.

 

Well, at least he wasn't alone in this.

 

His eyes snapped back to the Speaker in front of him as she stepped forward and reached for his shirt. "Come now, Trevor, we need to get you out of those wet clothes."

 

He caught her wrist in an instant. It definitely was _NOT_ the time for him to be undressing too.

 

The feel of ice cold skin against the palm of his hand snapped him from his daze.

 

"God Sypha, you're fucking freezing."

 

She threw her free hand up in exasperation. "Yes, that is what I've been saying."

 

Alucard moved over to them, his wet clothes now neatly arranged over the dresser. He touched the palm of his hand to Sypha’s cheek, more gentle than Trevor had ever imagined he could be.

 

Alucards eyebrows furrowed as he brought his hand back. He frowned. "You are dangerously cold Sypha. You need to warm yourself immediately."

 

"That is what I've been trying to do!" Sypha huffed, yanking her wrist from Trevor's grasp.  She frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "I _was_ hoping this room would have a hearth for a fire, though."

 

Trevor watched her small form pull away and noticed the shivers traveling across her shoulders. He pursed his lips and moved over to the bed. "Get in bed, Sypha. We'll help you warm up." He began to strip down, discarding his clothes on the floor beneath him. 

 

Syphas eyes widened. _Oh._ She looked to Alucard behind her, noticing fully for the first time that he was completely undressed. He stood close enough that she could feel the heat radiating off his body, and considered for a moment that she would have never expected vampires to be warm. Or even half vampires.

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the motion of long blond strands of hair brushing over a perfectly defined collarbone.

 

Sypha snapped her head away just in time to watch the vampire hunter strip the last of his clothes from his body- _wow, wet clothes really clung_ \- and feel her face begin to warm.

 

He met her eyes meaningfully, suddenly a man with purpose, and gestured to the bed.

 

Syphas heart almost stopped and time seemed to crawl so much slower all of a sudden. She could hear blood in her ears and her breaths were catching and Alucard was already moving to the other side of the bed.

 

This was fine. Sypha thought to herself. Just three friends, staying warm, to survive. Yes, the warm naked skin and tightly defined muscle on these two gorgeous men would, _uh_ , would keep her warm. _For survival._

 

She licked her lips, moving towards the bed slowly. Yes, it was purely for survival, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U gotta stay warm
> 
> Thanks for the comments y'all, they make me feel warm and happy <3


	3. Chapter 3

Alucard was no stranger to the naked human form. When he would visit his mother, crossing the countryside, he would have his fill of men and women alike.

But this... this was different, somehow.

Syphas tiny form was sandwiched between him and Trevor. The cold skin of her back rested against his chest and the bottoms of ice cold feet rested against his calves. He was propped up on one arm, and the other was wrapped around her waist.

Her shivering had mostly stopped, a good sign, but her face looked a little too warm.

Her eyes were tightly shut as she rested her palms against Trevor's bare chest. Alucard appreciated the contrast of her skin against his, and found his gaze wandering up the man's chest to his face.

When he met Trevor's eyes the man smirked. "Enjoying the view?"

Trevor was also on his side, propped up on the forearm resting above Sypha's head. His other arm rested over her back, and damn did he make a very pretty picture. 

Alucard smirked back. "Certainly." He replied coolly, letting his eyes lazily drift back down the hunters muscled body. Years of battle had toned and scarred his body, making him into the skilled fighter he was today.

"I suppose, if I were to lay with any man, fate would have it be the son of Dracula." Trevor said, sounding less resigned than the statement suggested.

"Ah, so I'm special am I?" Alucard felt a toothy grin begin to spread across his face. He raised his eyebrows and ran his tongue across the tip of one of his fangs.

Trevor paused, watching the movement carefully. He bit down on his own lip for a moment, before meeting Alucards gaze meaningfully. "Yes. You definitely are."

The serious tone was unexpected and suddenly it was Alucards turn to be at the mercy of the sexual tension. He felt a warm blush creep from the tips of his ears to the back of his neck and finally across his face.

Trevor smirked, enjoying having the upper hand for the first time that night. "Starting to warm up?" He moved the arm that was resting on Sypha over to rest a palm on Alucard's wrist.

Alucard swallowed, and it was louder than he has expected. Did the tension somehow become thicker? Trevor's callused palm rested against the smooth skin of his wrist, and he was sure that the vampire hunter could feel the blood pumping against his skin.

Trevor was right, everything felt much warmer than before.

Sypha shifted then, mumbling something into the edge of the blanket. Both men moved closer, and Trevor pulled the blanket away from her mouth. "Hm?"

"Survival." She mumbled again. Alucard looked up and met Trevor's gaze and they both began to laugh.

Survival sure was fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Despite how unusual the situation seemed to be, Trevor found himself most surprised by how small Sypha's hands were against his chest.

He'd seen those hands slice ice through vampires and pull castles across the country; they were so powerful that perhaps he had imagined them bigger than they seemed to be. Because here in bed, Sypha seemed so much smaller compared to him. Her hands had sapped the warmth from such a small portion of his chest, while the hand he was resting on her waist seemed to warm her entire side. 

She was starting to warm up significantly now, between them. Trevor felt relief flood through him, relaxing some muscles he hadn't noticed had tensed up. The situation, despite being a little strange, felt comfortable. That seemed to be how things were with his traveling companions; the tension between them would build and build and then release with just a laugh.

It felt good to relax, and Trevor found himself sinking into what little support the shitty mattress offered.

He thought a small sigh of relief had finally escaped him, but realized it came from somewhere else.

Alucard met his eyes and smiled sleepily. His fangs seemed to contrast the warm domestic comfort, but in a very endearing way.

 _Well shit_ , thought Trevor, _I must be going mad to find fangs endearing_.

Alucard's long blonde hair splayed against the one tiny pillow they were trying to share. Trevor's eyes traced the silvery strands, wondering briefly how an immortal could have such luster.

He reached out to touch a strand, but stopped himself just before his fingertips made it there.

He moved his eyes from Alucard's hair to his eyes, and found an unexpected tenderness there. The same tender look he had seen Alucard give Sypha moments earlier was now directed at him. Trevor's body flushed with heat as he pulled his hand back. He wasn't quite sure what to do with the fluttering in his chest, so he looked away and to the giant cobweb in the corner.

Sypha stirred then, pulling her hands into herself and moving up the bed so she was just below eye-level.

"Thank you both." she said, and Trevor had to touch his chin to his chest to see her face. Her face was flushed, which could very well be attributed to how warm she must've been under the blankets, but her refusal to make eye contact was a dead giveaway that she was feeling the growing tension too.

"It's our pleasure." Trevor was too struck by how deep Alucard's voice came out to argue the use of 'our'. That fucking deep and gravelly voice was a crime.

"Yes, well," Sypha said, flustered. "I can tell."


	5. Chapter 5

It was a little strange, Sypha thought to herself, to be feeling so many different things at once.

She felt warm between their bodies, the heat from their chests bloomed outward and enveloped her like a blanket. Trevor was right, this did seem to be the ideal way to increase her body temperature.

But it was also creating feelings in her that she had not expected. As a Speaker, she was no stranger to the physical comfort another human being could provide. Speakers often would comfort each other with meaningful touches; an arm across your back, a hand on your arm, a shoulder to cry into.

But, somehow, this felt like so much more.

Feeling Trevor's heartbeat under her hands and Alucard's breath against her neck created a feeling of comfort that she had never felt before. Here, between them, she felt safe.

However, despite feeling comfortable, safe, and warm, her body was on high alert. She felt a soft burn on her neck and face, and a specific type of heat between her legs. She clenched her thighs together and a shock of heat traveled up her spine. Despite the poor field of view from her current position between the two men, she could see very clearly that they were caught up in some strong sexual feelings.

The overwhelming sexual tension in the room sat like a thick layer over the warmth and comfort the cuddling provided. It felt like at any moment, everything would catch fire.

Sypha had never been afraid of fire.

"You two should kiss." She said, matter of factly. "You clearly both want to."

Trevor's head snapped from where he was pretending to look at a cobweb to her face, fully red-faced, and eloquently said: "What?"

Alucard seemed to catch on a little faster, his eyes had initially met hers when she flipped on her back, but the gold irises followed the curve of her arm under the blanket down to where the outline of her hand rested between her legs.

He smirked mischievously, fully on board. "I think she wants to watch."

Trevor's gaze slowly flicked from one thing to another. The gold in Alucard's eyes. The smirk that revealed a white fang. Sypha's lip bite. The flush on her neck. Alucard's tongue very carefully tracing the point of his fang.

_Yes_.

Trevor moved forward in an instant, grabbing a handful of Alucard's very fucking nice hair, and smashed his lips straight into the smirk. Trevor kissed Alucard aggressively, keeping him in place with a fist in his hair and and unrelenting tongue. Alucard was more methodological in his claim for control, licking Trevor's lips and softly biting them, coaxing Trevor to give in.

Sypha's index and middle fingers were rubbing her clit back and forth, pressing and shifting. Her breaths started coming out shorter and shorter.

She gasped when she felt her whole body shiver, which quickly gained he attention of the two men above her.

"Well," Trevor's voice reverberated as he looked down at her. "Someone's enjoying the view."

Alucard hummed. "As am I."

Sypha smiled at them conspiratorially. "I have a very good angle. Why don't you come down here and see for yourself?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind comments so far. <3 This ship is super special to me, as it allows me to explore my feelings about my current relationships.


	6. Chapter 6

Alucard grinned at her, eyes bright, and dipped down to kiss her. She felt cold fangs against her lips and ran her tongue over the tip of one. 

Trevor came down to rest his head on the pillow beside her, and casually remarked, “you're certainly not afraid of sharp objects, Sypha.” before tucking his face into her hair and placing kisses along neck. 

Trevor's intuition was right as always, and he'd found the sweet spot.

Sypha arched up on the bed and into Alucard, moaning into the kiss. He broke away to watch Sypha squirm; Trevor had begun to move his hand up and down the curves of her body, kisses moving lower and lower. 

“Mmmm…” Sypha hummed in pleasure, eyes closed. She moved her hand from between her legs and up to where Alucard's arm propped him up on the bed. 

Her eyes drifted open, and she moaned again. “I want you to fuck me.” 

Trevor chuckled into her hair. “She knows what she wants.”

Alucard needed nothing more. He grinned at her. “Let's get you up then, shall we?”

Sypha grinned back. “What do you have in mind?” 

“I want you on your hands and knees.”

Sypha felt her breath catch in her throat. Trevor's lips stilled on her throat, and she felt him swallow. They both took a moment before looking at each other. 

“That…” Sypha started, but didn't finish her thought. 

After a pause Trevor was able to say what they were both thinking. “...was dangerously sexy.”

  
  


After some brief shuffling and Trevor insisting he find the “best view”, Sypha found herself facing the edge of the bed. Her pussy was dripping wet, and she was sure that both of them could see it clearly. Trevor sat against the pillows, lazily running his hand up and down his dick. Alucard was on his knees, his hands set firmly on her hips

  
"Are you ready for me?" Alucard breathed into her shoulder.    
  
Sypha shivered and let out a whimper. The tension that had been building and building was starting to overwhelm her. 

  
"Yes, please- ah!"    
  
She gasped as Alucard slowly began to enter her, and she felt herself stretch around his dick. "Mmmfh" she breathed out, letting her body adjust to his girth. His dick was wide and heavy, and she felt completely filled to the brim as he moved deeper inside of her.    
  
Sypha felt a soft hand on her back. "Are you okay?"   
  
"Mmm," she replied, nodding her head. "Yes. Yes. You're so... ah!" She gasped, mind temporarily going blank as she felt him slide all the way in.    
  
Sypha panted and let a small moan escape. He was so- "big..." she breathed out, not knowing a better way to communicate how filled she felt. She tried anyway. "You're so deep inside me."    
  
She heard Alucard hum in agreement, and he took the opportunity to pull out slightly.    
  
Sypha felt so sensitive and aware of every place they connected. The friction of his dick moving against her caused her to moan again, quietly.    
  
He pushed in again, slowly.    
  
Sypha whimpered. She knew he was giving her time to adjust, but this slow friction was driving her crazy. "Please..." she whispered. "More..."   
  
Alucard grinned. "Gladly."   
  
He picked up the pace. The friction of his dick felt amazing against her clit, and every push in hit her g-spot. Sypha's eyes were closed but she was seeing stars. She felt her fingernails scratch against the thin fabric of the sheets as she grasped for something to anchor her. Suddenly she felt the rough callouses of Trevor's hand underneath her palm, and despite the anchor, she hit the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing/posting smut, which is why I've been dragging my feet a little. I'm trying less nervous and I hope to keep improving. :)
> 
> Thanks readers for all your support so far! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations everyone, we won a Hugo!

Trevor languished in the view of his two traveling companions as they orgasmed. First Sypha, whose eyes squeezed shut as her nails dug into his palms, panting out through parted lips. Then Alucard followed soon after, fangs pressed against his lips and strands of his golden hair stuck to the sweat of his forehead. 

It was wondrously and deliciously intimate. 

There wasn’t really room for her to go anywhere else, so Sypha collapsed onto Trevor. He felt her breaths against the hair on his chest, her heartbeat against his ribcage, the wet heat of her vulva pressed against his thigh… and come dripping down it. 

Trevor’s dick, that had remained hard throughout the encounter, twitched in response. 

Alucard reclined onto the small bed next to them gracefully, covered in a light sheen of sweat. His golden eyes lazily looked over to where Trevor and Sypha were, and he softly touched Sypha’s hair. Trevor felt his breath hitch when he watched the gentle movement, feeling that this moment was truly special. 

Alucard’s eyes met Trevor’s and the dhampir grinned cheekily. “Did you enjoy the show?”

Trevor smirked back. “More than you know.” 

“I think I know.” Sypha’s words rumbled against his chest, and she giggled. 

Alucard’s eyes slowly dipped down to consider the implications, and after lingering on a few places, brought his eyes up to Trevor. “How worried are you about my fangs?”

Trevor glanced to Alucard’s lips, where a fang peeked through, and felt his dick twitch. Sypha giggled again in response.

Trevor blushed. “I’m not worried.” 

Alucard grinned and put his lips up to Sypha’s ear. “Sypha, sweetheart, do you want to trade places?” 

Sypha turned her head quickly enough to catch his lips with hers, and giggled again. She rolled off of Trevor, crammed briefly between the two of them before Alucard maneuvered himself on top of Trevor. Trevor admired the long lean arms holding the dhampir above him as Alucard slowly bent them to place his lips against the hunter’s neck. Trevor felt his breath hitch and decided he really did like Alucard’s fangs after all. 

Alucard trailed kisses down his body at an agonizingly slow pace. When the kisses reached his upper thighs, they slowed even more. The dhampir was fucking with him. 

The moan that left Trevor’s lips was half frustration and half arousal. “Please.” 

He felt the kisses stop for a brief moment and then all at once he felt the tip of his cock enveloped in a warm mouth. 

He groaned.

Alucard’s lips were soft and his mouth was hot and wet and when his fangs brushed up against him Trevor felt his mind go blank. 

It was a whirlwind of suction and tongue and his mind couldn’t keep track of anything except the intense feelings blooming out from his cock. He was floating in a sea of color and in dire need of an anchor he grabbed Alucard’s hair. He felt him grunt around his dick in response. 

He felt small soft hands on his face and opened his eyes to meet bright blue ones. Sypha grinned at him and kissed him deeply, curling her hands around the hair at the base of his neck. He felt her tongue run against his just as Alucard’s tongue slid across the base of his cock and he clenched his hands before releasing a loud moan.

Alucard pulled back and swiftly ran one down hand down Trevor’s cock while another cradled the head. The timing was impeccable; the hunter felt his vision go blank and his mind empty. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sitting on this fic for a little while, but I would like to try to finish it up. So after this chapter I will have one more. Thanks for sticking with me c: <3


End file.
